


To Break Them

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur is enchanted to forget Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break Them

**To Break Them**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Morgana  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 223  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur is enchanted to forget Gwen

 **To Break Them**  
Morgana slipped into Camelot as she was known to do. She managed to get to Arthur’s chambers undetected.

She stood at the end of the bed and said a sleeping spell to make sure Arthur wouldn't wake. She slipped a necklace over his head and disappeared into the shadows. 

Merlin came in the next morning and woke Arthur as per usual.

“What do you want me to pack in the basket for your picnic with Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Who is Gwen?” Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed then realized Arthur was serious. “Gwen is your betrothed.”

Arthur looked confused. “I'm betrothed?”

Merlin looked Arthur over and saw the necklace. He tried magick to take it off when Arthur wasn't looking. It didn't work.

“Let's get you dressed.” Merlin said. He stripped Arthur of his shirt and the necklace. He dropped it in his pocket when he turned to get a fresh shirt.

“What did you say you wanted in the basket?” Merlin asked.

“Gwen likes the roast pork. See if you can get some or chicken is fine.” Arthur said.

Merlin finished getting Arthur dressed and got him out the door.

Merlin took the necklace and threw it in the fire. It exploded in the flames.

“Damn Morgana. You never change.” Merlin muttered. 

In her hide out Morgana could feel the spell had broken. “Emrys!”


End file.
